A Loving Gaara Christmas
by Dragon Gods Forever
Summary: It Christmas and Gaara is about to learn that Chistmas is about friends and family and not just presents.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's note: This is my first fanfic please don't burn me.

A Very Gaara Christmas

It was Christmas morning when a certain red head woke up. So he jumped out of bed and ran down stairs and stood in front of the tree.

"Touch those presents and your dead Gaara!" Yelled a young woman's voice from the kitchen. "Please Temari." Said Gaara pleading with his sister. "No, you know we have to wait for Kankuro." Said Temari as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Gaara. "Now eat your breakfast I made your favorite." She said pouring more mix into the pan. "Wow I love blueberry pancakes." Said Gaara as he poured a whole bottle of syrup on them. All of a sudden two arms wrapped around Gaara as a young man whispered in his ear. "Merry Christmas little bro." "Merry Christmas big bro." Said Gaara as he gave Kankuro a big hug.

The sand siblings were now gathered around the tree. Temari gave Gaara his presents first. On the first present was a card. The card read, _To my loving little brother, here's something you'll need as Kazakage. Love Temari._ He tore the wrapping paper off and in his hands was a Dell laptop computer. Along with Sim City 4 and Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie. The second present was a Xbox 360 and got Halo 3 with it. The final present was a big Shadow the Hedgehog doll.

Kankuro gave Gaara his presents. Gaara read the card._ To my cool bro, I love you with all my heart. Love Kankuro._ His first present was an envelope with a ticket to Sonic Underground in concert. The second present was a Nintendo Wii. It also came with Zelda: Twilight Princess. The final present was a plush doll of a raccoon.

Gaara gave Temari and Kankuro their presents. Temari got a new fan and a whip to tame Shikamaru. Kankuro got some porn magazines and hentai movies.

After opening presents Gaara put the Sonic Christmas Blast DVD when the door bell rang. Gaara opened the door and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji and Ino before his eyes. Gaara noticed they had presents and let them in.

Naruto gave Gaara his present it was a Play station 3. Sasuke got him an air board. Sakura got him a sweater with a G on the front. Shikamaru got Temari a diamond ring. Hinata got Gaara a new gourd. Neji got him plane tickets to Silent Hill. Ino got him a locket with her picture in it.

It was noon when the DVD ended everyone got up and went outside to play except for Shikamaru who was being whipped by Temari. They went to Gaara's office to annoy the staff and give them the day off. Once the last staff left Gaara looked at everyone and began to cry. Naruto saw him and asked what's wrong. Gaara wrapped his arms around him and said, "Thanks for being my friends." Everyone gathered and gave Gaara a group hug. Gaara said, "We Should have a party." So everyone was lined up be given orders.

Naruto and Sasuke went to Mcdonalds for food. Sakura and Ino went and got decorations. Hinata and Neji went to Gaara's house for the music. Naruto and Sasuke were at Mcdonalds ordering the food when Naruto runs to the bathroom. When Naruto got out he asked Sasuke a Question. "Why is every fastfood restroom always wet?" asked Naruto. "I don't know lets jest get back to the office." said Sasuke.

Meanwhile Sakura and Ino were talking about Gaara. Do you think red is Gaara's real hair color?" Ino asked Sakura. "I don't know." "Why would you ask me that?" Sakura said. "I don't know" Said Ino. "Do you like him?" Sakura asked Ino while paying for the decorations. "Do you think it's wrong?" Ino asked with worry in her voice. "No, I think it's nice." Said Sakura giving Ino a hug.

Hinata and Neji were talking about fighting. "Who would win in a fight Blackgreymon or Naruto?" Neji asked Hinata. "It depends before or after the seal is broken?" asked Hinata. "After." said Neji. "It would be a draw." said Hinata. "I got it the ANBU black ops against Organization 13!" Neji yelled. "I don't know lets ask Gaara. "So they ran back to the office. When they got there they asked Gaara. "I would say Organization 13 because they're Nobodies." said Gaara. It was the evening when the party started. Naruto, Hinata and Neji were talking about who could beat Shadow the Hedgehog. "I Know I couldn't beat him." said Naruto. Gaara and Ino were talking about his hair color. Gaara pulled his down far enough to show Ino. Ino just stared in amazement before saying, "It really is red."

Sasuke and Sakura were singing karaoke. Everyone wished they would stop.

It was Midnight when everyone left. Gaara got to his house and went in to see Kankuro passed out on the couch. Shikamaru and Temari were in her room sleeping. Shikamaru heard him close the door and got up. Gaara was about to go sleep when Shikamaru came in and sat on his bed. They talked then Shikamaru said, "Merry Christmas Gaara." "You too." said Gaara. Shikamaru was about to leave when Gaara asked him a question. "Hey Shikamaru." asked Gaara. "Yes Gaara." said Shikamaru. "Who would win in a fight the ANBU black ops or Organization 13?" asked Gaara. "Organization 13 hands down." said Shikamaru. "I thought so." Gaara said. "Good night Gaara." Shikamaru said. "Good night Shikamaru." With that Shikamaru went back to Temari's room. Gaara fell asleep and dreamt about the ANBU black ops and Organization 13 fighting.

The End


End file.
